1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic recording apparatus which has a process cartridge unit including a photoconductive drum.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A photographic recording apparatus is known, which has a housing body, and a process cartridge unit which includes a photoconductive drum and a developing device and which is removably mounted on the housing body. An example of such a photographic recording apparatus is disclosed in laid-open Publication No. 62-33581 of examined Japanese Patent Application. In this apparatus, the removably mounted process cartridge unit includes a frame in which the photoconductive drum, developing device and other components are accommodated. The frame of the cartridge unit has an opening or openings through which an appropriate portion or portions of the drum is/are exposed to the outside of the frame. The frame is provided with a covering member or members disposed adjacent to the opening or openings, for closing the opening or openings to protect the photoconductive drum from exposure to light when the cartridge unit is removed from the recording apparatus.
In the recording apparatus described above, the process cartridge unit may be replaced with a new one when the toner in the developing device is exhausted or the expected service life of the cartridge unit is reached. Each opening provided in the frame of the new process cartridge unit is closed by the appropriate covering member before mounting on the apparatus. After the new cartridge unit is installed on the apparatus, the covering member is operated to open the opening. Thus, this type of process cartridge unit is protected from deterioration of the photoconductive drum due to exposure to light, and damage due to contact with surrounding components or other objects during storage of the unit or installation of the unit on the apparatus. Therefore, the use of a process cartridge unit facilitates the replacement of the exhausted components and the maintenance procedure of the apparatus.
Some photographic recording apparatus may be adapted to selectively use process cartridge units containing toners of different colors. Upon interchanging the cartridge units for different colors, the openings formed through the frame of the cartridge unit of each color are closed while the units are not installed in place on the recording apparatus, and while the units are stored. Further, the openings are closed during maintenance operations for removing paper jammed in the apparatus, for example. In these cases, too, the photoconductive drum is protected from light exposure.
Where the frame of a process cartridge unit as indicated above has two or more openings or apertures, it is necessary to provide the frame with two or more covering members for the respective openings. Moreover, a suitable exclusive actuating device or devices is/are required to operate the covering members to open and close the openings. Consequently, the cost of manufacture of the recording apparatus is accordingly increased. Where the actuating device is manually operated, the replacement or interchange of the cartridge unit is cumbersome.